Naruto Twist of Fate
by levelxtremedude
Summary: Minato had a druken affair with a kunoichi of Kirigakure, when Kushina catches rumor and them in the act she divorces Minato. Years go by and Naruto will soon later learn about his heritage as well that he is the son of not one Kage but two. Naruto will have a choice to make, stay in the Konohagakure to be Hokage or leave to Kirigakure and/or become Mizukage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto and characters belong to Masashi _Kishimoto_**

* * *

**10 years ago: Konoha**

Mei Terumī is a slender young woman in her mid-adult years around the age of 20. She has green eyes, and waist-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern on the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, covering the edge of her headband with one bang partially covering her right eye, and the two other bangs that are long, nearly touching each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears mesh armor that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders revealing a small amount of her cleavage exposed.

She also wears shorts in the same color as her dress and underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually worn with a dark blue lipstick on her lips.

She sighed as she made her way in Kyabajō, a hostess saw her and gladly lead her to an empty table, Mei was immediately lost in thoughts once she thanked the hostess; Mei was currently in Konoha and was planning to stay for as long as she needed to due to difficulties in Kirigakure. She sighed again thinking about how she was lucky she managed to escape her home village due to the current situation with the Fourth Mizukage: Yagura. The man had changed completely, all of a sudden the once calm, collective young man now started to have barbaric rituals where academy students would be forced to kill each other in order to graduate.

She shuddered at the thought, _'What happened to you Yagura? What happened?'_

Suddenly someone appeared on the opposite side of her table, snapping out of her thoughts she looked at this man. He was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man having bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair. This man had a jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He looked around the age of 21 years old; he wore a Tracksuit with three stripes on the sleeves, mesh under-shirt and dark pants.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked with a smile

Mei instantly knew who this man was as looked at his face, stories of this man were told about how he singly led Konoha to victory in the Third Great Shinobi War, this was man Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Kiiroi Senkō.

"No, not at all…" she replied with a small smirk on her face. Minato smiled and took his seat. They were silent for the most part when their hostess came back with two cups and a bottle of sake, Minato started to talk just so he can break up the ice between them.

"So what's a Kirigakure Shinobi like you doing here in Konoha?"

Mei shrugged as she took a sip of her sake trying to take away some stress from her life. Then she told him the current situation in Kirigakure with the Fourth Mizukage. Minato listened in silence as this woman completely unburdened herself to him.

* * *

By their 20th drink they traded stories of their lives, background and relationships; Minato was currently married with Kushina Uzumaki for about three years. However, since the two were heavily intoxicated Mei out of the blue kissed Minato on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"You're sssooo d-damn cute." She slurred a bit, "I hear you like red-haired women Minato-kun." She exposed a bit more cleavage than she should of, "Do you like my hair?"

Minato grew a bit redder than he was already, he looked out the window to hide his reddened face and was sober enough to know it was getting late.

"It's getting late, I can walk you back to your hotel room if you want?" Minato asked

"Oh Minato you're not trying to take advantage of little drunk me are you?" Mei teased back.

Now Minato had a deep blush on his face while waving his hands defensively in front of himself "No, no, of course not, I swear to drunk that I'm not trying to have sex with you when we get back to your hotel."

Mei winked at him and mocked "Then lead the way lover boy." They both got up and left the bar disoriented leaving the money on the table for the hostess to take.

_The next morning_

Minato groaned as he looked around at the unfamiliar room around him, the realization struck when he saw a sleeping half naked Mei was on top of him. He paled at the thought of Kushina wrath upon him.

Gently he shook the sleeping red head up calling her name, "Mei, Mei wake up."

She shifted slightly as she opened her eyes slowly. Everything was blurry at first, but blinking helped her see everything clearly including Minato ghost like face. The two got up from bed not saying a word to each other while collecting their clothes.

Minato opened the door to the bathroom, upon seeing that it was one of them would have to wait he looked back at the redhead Shinobi. Both of them looked at each other straight in the eye lust came over them and before they knew it, they were engaged in a heated passionate kiss that led into the bathroom with a click.

* * *

_A little while later _

Once Minato returned home, he found his wife sleeping in his bed. He checked to see if Kushina was still sleeping and to his relief she was out like a log, he stroked her long red hair while trying to hold back tears from slipping out.

_'I'm so sorry Kushina I hope you find it in your heart to forgive for my sin against you, but for now I'll keep this secret that I made love to another woman from you that way she'll be spared from your wrath.' _

He leaned down and kissed his soon to be wife on the cheek only making her twitch a little. Minato knows that he will have to confess the truth to her before it was too late or before she heard from another, now that would be horrible if it wasn't coming from him.

If not he will suffer the wrath of Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, there was an old saying that you never piss off an Uzumaki and honestly Minato had no idea that he had sealed his fate the moment he laid eyes on Mei Terumī.

* * *

**LXD: After a long hiatus with Naruto Twist of Fate: What-If, I've decided to re-write that story completely, so let me explain what was happening I two different idea combined into one story however I couldn't (in my opinion) deliver an effective story though others will disagree with me. I broke up the story into two different stories this one you are reading and the other one into a cross over with Assassin's Creed.**

** In other news this is Chapter 1 of Naruto Twist of fate, what do you think so far, Comment, rate, subscribe. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage or the Sandaime Hokage; meaning Third Fire Shadow of Konohagakure. A disciple of the village's previous two Hokage's Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen a powerful ninja, hailed as a God of Shinobi. Though he was only ever to direct the teacher of the three legendary Sannin, generations of Konoha ninja benefited from his wisdom during his time as Hokage.

Now he was listening to a very unsettled Minato in his office as he explained what had happened last night between him and a kunoichi from the Hidden Mist Village, especially the part where he was intoxicated a bit and how they slept together while under the influence. The blonde haired-man left out the part about having sex with Mei in the shower.

He stroked his goatee while smoking his pipe, after Minato finished his awkward position, "Hmm…well Minato it appears that you in quite a predicament."

"I know!" He said throwing his hands up in frustration, "I don't know who else to turn for help, I know if I turn to Jiraiya Sensei he'll probably use my dilemma as reference for one of his stupid books!"

* * *

Somewhere else 

Jiraiya is a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair with a tied back pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face with red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil '油. He also has a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose.

Jiraiya wears a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wears mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit is completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

He sneezed as he says, "Achoo…Hmmm…a very unfortunate event has occurred or a very sexy woman is talking about me."

He had a toothy grin as he imagined the last part of the sentence. He rubbed his hands together as he thought about this mysterious woman who was thinking about while having a nose bleed in the process.

* * *

Back at Hokage tower

"I understand your concern Minato, it is very unfortunate that you would be caught in this predicament, but the rules still apply that you are responsible for your own actions." Minato frowned as his shoulder slumped forward, "The only advice I can give is to tell Kushina the truth, the whole truth."

"I cannot do it." Minato whined, "I don't even have the heart to tell her that I cheated on her with another woman, especially one from a different village."

"It would be better if she found out the truth from you about your unfaithfulness rather than somebody else." He said, taking the pipe blowing a smoke into the air, "I would not begin to imagine what she would do to you if word got out that 'The yellow flash' of the hidden leaf village was with another woman. She would literally tear your family jewels off preventing you from children again, remember what happen the last time."

Both men shuddered at the thought as they covered both their family jewels, Kushina wasn't known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero for nothing her temper was legendary. One time before Minato and Kushina become husband and wife a man on a bet called her a tomato, let's just say he had to end his ninja career with no possibility of ever having children.

Minato groaned, "This is a complete disaster."

"Be a man and take it like a man Minato." The Third pointed out, "Remember what we keep telling the students at the academy 'your actions will lead to consequences in the future whether they are good or bad.'"

"I know."

"Well, seeing that you're not satisfied with that answer, you have to come up with the solution yourself I offered my piece of advice now it's time for you to make a decision. Are you going to tell Kushina the truth or are you going to keep seeing this kunoichi until word gets out?"

"I don't what I'm going to do Hokage-sama. I just wish I could keep them both." He sighed

"That's being selfish, as a shinobi you have to start making the tough choices and swallow your pride sometimes." He got up from his desk, walked towards the window viewing the village "Why do you think that being a Kage is one of the hardest positions to have Minato?"

He was silent

"You have to make the hard decisions whether you like them or not. Someway, somehow, every decision that a Kage makes will affect the people."

"I understand Hokage-sama." He replied

"Good, because what I'm going to tell you will determine the fate of Konoha."

Outside of Hokage Tower  


Minato after his talk with the Third Hokage, was baffled to no end at what he said to him. The elder man had told him that he had chosen him, the Yellow Flash of the Hidden Leaf Village to become the next Hokage after himself.

Lost in his own thoughts, he wasn't aware that standing in front of the gates of Hokage Tower was a very nervous looking Mei.

She was not sure how to take this awkward relationship with The Yellow Flash, after all she wasn't sure he was single. Her memory was fogging, then again she thought he had heard him say something that he was married to another woman either way she needed to know where they stood in this unlikely situation.

She walked up to him, placing a hand on his back startling him.

"Mei." He said as he spun to face his assailant, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to find you."

_'I know where this is going. This is going to be a private conversation, I just hope I can tell her how I truly feel before things turn for the worst.' _Taking a breath, he picked up Mei bridal style, before she could protest they were gone in a flash.

Of course a few spectators were watching this little scenario.

"Damn that Yellow Flash." One civilian stated, "Trying to get a mistress behind the wife's back eh? Lucky son of gun."

"Oh mommy, wait until the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero hears about this, she is not going to be happy."

Other civilians agreed with this statement, one thing that you never do is make an Uzumaki angry especially Hot-Blooded Habanero. Others shuddered at the thought of what the red-haired kunoichi was going to the yellow flash.

At the Namikaze Compound 

Mei sat on the sofa in the living room with her legs crossed, she had to admit she was quite envious of Minato he had a lot fine luxury fit for the Hokage himself. That being said he checked the whole house making sure that Kushina was not home, the Hidden Mist Ninja waited patiently as he came back sighing in relief.

"Look Mei about what happened last night…" He started to say

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about that it…"

"It was a mistake." He stated abruptly, "It should have never of happened."

"Well, it did and you know what else?" He looked at her blankly, "It was unprotected sex, so there is a possibility I might end up…"

"Don't finish that sentence!" He said, pointing his finger at Mei, "I don't want to imagine that you could end up like that!"

"Well, it's quite simple Flashy." She made an 'O' shape with her left hand while using her right pointer to finger the 'O' shaped hand, "When a man and woman have sex, the male pe-"

"Enough." He said annoyed, grabbing her hands, he split her hands apart, "It was just meaningless drunken sex."

"Oh really? So are you going to pretend you didn't enjoy what happened last night? You were grabbing my breasts so hard I was afraid you were going to leave bruises. You were thrusting into me like a wild beast."

He let her go turning away from the woman he had not meant to give love to yet still did. He balled his hands in a fist it shook in fury as he recalled some of what he'd done, Minato was furious with himself and with her.

"This is all your fault you know!"

"My fault!" Mei shouted in fury while pointing a finger at herself, "I wasn't the one trying to hit on a young woman on site first of all and second you were the one to seduce me!"

Minato faced her in anger, "If I recall correctly, you were the one who kissed me in the first place!"

"Well whose fault was that? You were the one to fall for this…body…"

Looking back it was easy to see that he was the one to deflower her, and that the alcohol had dulled his senses.

But the fact remained that he had given into temptation on his own free will. She might have kissed him, but it didn't change the fact that he had wanted her badly out of lust.

Her body had been amazing and last night he had stopped caring about anything else and just given into his own desires.

"You are impossible Mei Terumī!"

"I can say the same to you!" She spat back

"If you never came to Konoha none of this wouldn't be happening right now!" He yelled

"Well, if you would have stopped to think about the consequences then this would not be happening to you!"

Despite their heated argument the two of them did not notice that they were getting closer to each other step by step. It didn't take for them to be locked into a heated, passionate kiss with each other as their hands roamed freely around each other bodies.

"You are a terrible husband…" She gasped

"Yeah, well you're such a beautiful woman."

Again, they locked lips and before they knew it, clothes started to fly around the floor of the mansion.

Uchiha Compound the main house

Kushina was visiting her long time best friend Mikoto Uchiha. She decided to visit since Minato went to the Hokage Tower for some words of advice on certain topics on how to become to an effective leader as she was told.

During the time she was having tea, she had a strange sudden of heaviness, she couldn't quite place it but something in her heart was quite unsettling.

"Kushina are you okay you seem very deep in thought."

"Huh…" The red head soon realized that she zoned out, "Sorry about that Miko I've got that sudden urge that something bad happened ya know?"

Mikoto nodded in understanding, "I get that familiar sense too, I'm sure it is nothing."

Kushina surely hoped that it was nothing, she couldn't let go, a sense of dread that she had and a small woman's intuition told her that it had something to do with her husband.

* * *

Three months later

To say that the three months that had passed was happy and go getting was an understatement, Kushina had heard rumors that was going throughout the village that The Yellow Flash of the Village was seeing another woman.

Minato and Mei did continued to see each other behind her, back which didn't help the blonde case. They started to know each other bit better than before as well they started to grow really close to each other much to his dismay.

Every time his wife asked or talked about the subject, he usually blows her off, telling her that he had a 'mission', or he had to see the Hokage or Jiji as Kushina like to call him, which was true since the Sandaime had announced at the end of the third month that he will be retiring his position as Hokage therefore he has chosen Minato Namikaze to be his successor within two weeks.

Upon hearing the news Kushina, Mei with the rest of the Leaf Village were glad to hear that their hero/husband/lover who led them through the Third Shinobi war will be appointed the new Yondaime Hokage soon a massive celebration occurred throughout the village.

* * *

Two weeks later

Early in the morning Mei in her hotel room was not feeling very as she thought she would have, for the past two weeks she had a feeling of nuisances coming over her. One day room service came to her room.

Mei sitting on the couch with her knees to chest, her stomach was killing her.

"I knew eating so much ramen with Minato was a bad idea."

There was a knock at her door, she groaned, she really did not want to get up, groggily walking to the door revealing, one of the maids of the hotel with a tray of food in her hand.

"I've brought you your breakfast meal Ms. Terumī." She said politely, the dish consisted of steamed rice, miso soup, and various side dishes. Common side dishes are broiled/grilled fish, tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), tsukemono pickles, nori (dried seaweed), and natto.

"Thank you, but I'm not in the mood for eating anything right now, my stomach has been killing me…"

When she caught the whiff of the smell of the food in front of her immediately her face turned green and she placed a hand over her mouth and raced to the bathroom leaving the maid puzzled.

"Is something wrong with the breakfast?" She looked at it making sure that there nothing wrong with it, "Hmph, what a strange woman."

In the bathroom, Mei couldn't count the many times that she vomited the only thing that was on her mind was that she needed a doctor as soon as possible. Five minutes went by and Mei finally emerged from the bathroom with a pale face, the maid looked at her worriedly.

"Are you alright Ms. Terumī?" She went to help her sit down on a chair, her knees almost buckled almost causing her to collapse.

"I'm not even sure…" Came the weak reply

"Would you like for me to do anything for you?"

"Get me a doctor…" With that she passed out on the chair

Quickly the maid left the food on the counter, race to tell the manager and then she raced to Konoha hospital to find the doctor.

_That afternoon_

"I'M WHAT?!"

"You're pregnant Ms. Terumī." Replied the doctor calmly, "The test came in after three hours and your pregnant, therefore congratulations are in order."

Mei had very mixed emotions, first she was happy that she was carrying a child in her womb which could only mean that the child she was having was none other than Minato's, second she sacred for a possible rejection from the child's father, and lastly nervous on how he will react to the news.

"Do you know who the father is?" The doctor asked

"I might have an idea, however, I won't mention any names."

_Hokage tower_

Minato Namikaze now the new Yondaime Hokage of Konoha was sweating bullets from his brow. He was fighting the worst thing known to all Kages: Paperwork.

Suddenly an idea came to his mind. He smiled, then chuckled quietly, then went into a full blown laugh, turning quite evil at the end. He jumped up from his seat and pointed at the massive pile of paperwork before shouting "I'VE GOT YOU NOW YOU PILE OF DISGRACE!"

He put his hand in a T shape before saying Kage Bushin no a puff of smoke there stood two other Minato Namikaze, Minato nodded to his fellow clones that nodded back and started to work.

"I can't believe that the Sandaime did not think of this before." He said as he sat down to finish up the current paperwork he was doing.

The door to the office burst open and there stood Mei panting a bit slightly tired from all the running she did, Minato raised an eyebrow at her as she entered gasping for air. Her mind was racing a mile a second, she couldn't believe that she was three months pregnant and not to mention she had to keep this a secret from Kushina as well. Her biggest concern was how he will react to this.

"Mei…"

"Minato…"

The look on her face had him worried, quickly getting up from his seat he closed the door making sure he looked both ways a certain red head wasn't nearby.

Embracing her Mei returned the affection, she looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Mei what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, "Minato…"

"Yes?"

"I'm…pregnant…"

* * *

**LXD: Chapter 2 for you, I've been working on this chapter for a couple of days now. I have not much to say, so leave your comments, thoughts, rate, subscribe. Till the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The door to the office burst open and there stood Mei panting a bit slightly tired from all the running she did, Minato raised an eyebrow at her as she entered gasping for air. Her mind was racing a mile a second, she couldn't believe that she was three months pregnant and not to mention she had to keep this a secret from Kushina as well. Her biggest concern was how he will react to this.

"Mei…"

"Minato…"

The look on her face had him worried, quickly getting up from his seat he closed the door making sure he looked both ways a certain red head wasn't nearby.

Embracing her Mei returned the affection, she looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Mei what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, "Minato…"

"Yes?"

"I'm…pregnant…"

The silence was deafening for the teary Mist-nin. Mei lowered her head in fear and shame that he would reject her and their child. Yet she felt her chin being lifted up by his finger. He smiled warmly with his eyes ever so gentle looking at her compassionately giving the red haired kunoichi a sense of hope.

He leaned into her and her into him as the two locked into a gentle yet passionate kiss. Once they broke for air Mei was a bit stunned by his actions, more tears fell as she smiled at him. Mei embraced him tightly, he did the same sharing the moment with each other.

"You know what…"

"Hmm…"

"This is the best news I've heard since my engagement to Kushina." His face dropped as he mentioned his wife, if she ever found out there would be hell to pay for this betrayal. He held on to Mei more tightly than before, she felt him tense.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…" He pecked the top of her head, "But I do know what I am going to do now."

"What?"

Minato let her go went to his drawer of his desk pulling something out, curious Mei watched him as he went back to her. What happened next was much unexpected, nonetheless to Mei it was the biggest decision of her life.

Minato grabbed her left hand going down to one knee, she covered her hand with her right hand as more tears rolled down her face. She couldn't believe what was happening right now.

"Mei Terumī will you be my wife?" he said giving her a _simpatic _smile

"Minato…"

"I know we've do not know each other that well but I want to get to know you a lot more than ever." He said

"I…"

He looked at her sweat dripping down his face.

"I…"

Mei couldn't believe it the Yellow Flash of the Hidden Leaf village was purposing to her, this felt like a dream to her, she paused for a moment though, she didn't know why she is hesitating by with the offer, maybe it was guilt that she wasn't accepting this marriage proposal. In one aspect she loved Minato and she wanted to be more than just be his mistress on the other hand he was already married to another woman it wasn't fair to Kushina that he was cheating on her with her.

She didn't know what to do.

"Mei?" He called gently, she looked at him with tears still flowing from her eyes, he sighed, he saw that she was troubled to no end and there only one explanation to this dilemma, he was a married man, "Mei look I know that I'm married but I want to raise this child with you, please don't take this opportunity away from me, I want to know my son and the beautiful woman that will be birthing him as well."

Mei was touched by his words and felt the heat rise to her cheeks, "Then Minato I…accept you proposal…"

Minato slipped the ring on her finger then picked her up by the waist spinning her around before placing her on the ground again capturing her lips with his own.

"Don't worry about Kushina I will tell her the truth once you give birth."

* * *

**During the 6 Months**

Kushina and Minato relationship drifted apart, Kushina was beginning to become very suspicious of her husband. Every night, he would come home late with a smile on his face and usually he gives her the excuse that being Hokage was great and the workload wasn't much, she didn't buy it. Minato and Mei dated in secret from public view and they learned a great deal about each other they grew ever closer than ever this happened during the 4th, 5th, and 6th month of Mei pregnancy.

During the 6th month Kushina fed up with all the secrecy of her husband followed him one day to reveal to her horror that her husband has been cheating her this whole time with another woman. It hurt so bad to see her husband with another woman she was beautiful yes but what really alarmed Kushina was that fact that she was pregnant as she overheard the conversation. She left that date with a broken heart questioning herself what had she done wrong in this relationship, but something didn't add up in her mind, how did this happen?

The 7th month strolled by, the Yondaime along with his new fiancée married secretly since they felt that they knew each other well enough to be married, and trust me they knew each other like the back of their hands. Minato had a written a document for himself and her to keep on record for the future, as well Kushina stopped talking with Minato which very much alarmed the 4th Hokage. Every time he tried to have a conversation with Kushina it was either a one word answer or a short sentence, this worried Minato greatly, he began to become very paranoid of his soon to be wife.

He questioned himself every day if she found out about his secret relationship with Mei, and yet she never brought the subject up which got him even more paranoid.

The 8th month came rolling by and Kushina finally confronted her soon to be husband new wedded wife. She found out where Mei was staying at the Golden Leaf Tiger Hotel, so she got up early in the morning to face this woman who had stolen her husband.

Mei was in the living room reading a newspaper on the couch when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

'_That is strange room service doesn't come until another 20 minutes.'_

Getting up was challenging moreover she made her way to the door, "Can I help you…", when she opened it there was no one there. She blinked at this, she peeked into the hallway left and then right.

"…"

"You certainly can." A feminine voice said a little too sweetly, Mei had a very uneasy feeling from the pit of her stomach.

"I want to discuss something with you."

She turned to be faced with another red head, she was young around her twenties, wearing casual clothing. Two things went through her mind, 1: who was she? And 2 what did she want with her. Mei going against her better judgment let the young woman stay in the room instead of calling bloody murder despite having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Once the young woman came up to her she narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing with my husband, Minato Namikaze?"

Mei paled ghostly white, she didn't know what to say to her. The room started to grow cold or was it her? Her breathing became ragged, the young woman walked towards her with murder in facial feature, she backed to the door cornered like an animal because who stood before her was none other Minato's first wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.

* * *

**LXD: Chapter 3 a bit shorter than the last two chapters. Well Kushina finally confronts Mei, what will happen next nobody knows except me, anyway comment, rate subscribe. Till the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto and characters belong to Masashi ****Kishimoto any other names mentioned that you don't recognize belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Minato sitting in his new office filing and signing paperwork, sighed heavily. His dear wife Kushina will not speak to him and it was putting him on edge and it was nerve racking that Kushina had not talked to him in months.

He stopped his work, getting up he went to the window looked over the village. He looked out the window, there was a lot of movement. He scanned the floors, he smiled lightly as he saw a family with their children walking, talking and laughing.

'_It was Kushina dream that we'd be a happy family.' _He placed his head on the window banging on it lightly, _'Why did I make love to Mei? It should of have been Kushina…'_

Minato narrowed his eyes frowning, everything that he did was out of his own freewill nobody told him do take advantage of a drunken Mei Terumī that night, yet it was all in the past. Don't get him wrong he loves Mei as much as he loves Kushina, a bit more yet he was still guilty.

Suddenly, a crash was heard, he jumped as he readied his kunai to take on any intruder that might attack him though why would anyone would try to infiltrate Hokage Tower with ANBU all over this place.

He relaxed as he saw a picture frame was on the floor nothing more, he looked up to see his clone scratching his head nervously, "Heh…heh…sorry about that…"

He waved it off as his went back to work.

He walked towards the mess picking up the broken frame. He looked at the picture, it was him and Kushina smiling at each other on their anniversary.

He bit his lips, Minato wasn't the one for being superstitious but to him this was a bad omen, and could be….

NO! He was not going to think that way, _'I'm not going to finish that sentence! Anything and everything could still be…'_

Just like that he was gone from the in a flash.

The two clones looked at each other shrugging as they went back to work.

* * *

Minato had to blink for his surroundings had changed, one second he was in the office the next he is in a hotel room as he noticed the surroundings of luxury.

He looked around the whole area, the place was destroyed, he couldn't help but wonder what had happen here, walls were burned or scratched, the mirror hanging was cracked, and lava had melted the kitchen and its walls leaving a gaping hole.

Mei was on the floor clothes ripped…

"Mei!" He quickly rushed towards her side gently flipping her over, he was shocked she was mess. Mei right eye was black and blue, her hair was a tangled mess, a hand print was on her left cheek, her lip was cut, and half her sleeve was missing on her right side, part of her clothes were ripped in different sections. He gasped as he felt her stomach, placing a hand on her stomach he checked to make sure the child was safe.

Horror stricken he didn't feel the baby, he panicked.

Mei coughed a bit spitting out blood, Minato still in shock, caressed her cheek, calling her name gently, "Mei…"

She groaned as she tried to open her eyes.

"Mei?"

Though her left eye opened halfway, she smiled when she got a good look at the figure coming into view.

"Min…atooo…" She rasped, lifting her trembling hand cupping his cheek smiling, he grasped her hand, her smile left quickly as she tried to say, "Bbbba…."

"Shhh…." He placed both their hands on his cheek as he kissed it, not wanting her to be worried he lied, "It's still kicking."

"Ku-ku-kushi…" That all she said before she blacked out in his arms. Minato picked her up bridal kissing her forehead. Yet as he picked her up, something very warm was tickling his right hand. Shuffling his fingers his eyes widen in shock as he felt something very sticky.

Not good!

He was gone and just as he left in a flash, a young room service man came in the room, and all he saw was a yellow spark. He looked around the room, his eyes twitched as he looked at the mess, he threw down the broom as he said, "I QUIT THIS JOB!"

* * *

Three hours later

The moment Minato stepped into the hospital, doctors looked at the woman in his arms she was immediately taken to intensive care. Two hours later the doctors came back to announce that Mei almost lost the baby and her life.

Minato paled ghostly white after a suspenseful moment, however the doctor told him that they had to perform a C-section to save the baby which turned out to be a miraculous healthy baby boy much to his relief, and Mei unfortunately slipped into a coma.

The doctor led the young Hokage to her resting place while giving him a list of injuries and broken bones, Minato gasped as he saw the list and Mei hooked up to IV and a life support machine. He saw a small plastic bin clothed with blue blankets, he walked towards it, and the doctors acknowledged the Hokage as they check Mei vitals making sure it didn't dropped.

The doctor explained, "We'll be checking in on her every hour…"

"No, you will check my wife every 5-10 minutes." He said firmly while picking up his son

Gasps where heard and the cat was out of the bag, "Y-your wife? B-b-b-but…I thought…"

"I will not go into details, because it's none of your business however you will keep this secret. Am I clear?"

The doctors looked at each other

"Or you will be servilely punished."

The message was clear, they nodded miming the zip locking their lips and throwing the key away.

He nodded, looking at Mei, "Please leave us for a few moments."

Doctors nodded in understanding, as Minato looked at his comatose wife, he caressed the pale face of Mei, and he watched her breath, her chest rising than falling. He looked over the plastic bin next to Mei he picked up his baby boy and smiled at him.

"So I guess you're my son eh?" he said with a grin, "Your mother is going to have trouble keeping all the ladies off you." He joked.

He looked down at the boy who had opened his eyes showing blue sea eyes mirroring his own he smiled and kissed his sons forehead, "But don't you worry Naruto your father will keep you safe from the evil that is women" he chuckled when the now named Naruto yawned, clearly not amused.

"You know Minato that was name of **our **futureson." A familiar voice called out

Minato sighed, as he felt his heart hit his ribcage. He turned around to see a crying Kushina standing at the door with fist clenched with a yellow envelope in hand and alongside her was his sensei Jiraiya who looked at him disappointedly.

"Kushina…" He began but no more words came out, what could he say to his wife, 'I'm sorry?' Sorry was well beyond the point of redemption.

"How long?" She said

"…" Silence

"HOW LONG DAMN IT?!" she said with a little bit more with force causing him to flinch, there is only one person in the world that can make him flinch and be scared to death and that is his soon to be wife Kushina.

"One drunken night…" He said ashamed, "Followed by 8 months."

"M-Minato how could you? How could you do this to me?! After everything we've been through how can you do this to me?!" She shrieked

The young Hokage put Naruto down next to his mother in the crib and swallowed hard as he turned to face his wife and Sensei, "I take it that you too sensei want to hear this?"

"By all means Minato, I've all the time in the world."

He sighed, "I was afraid of that…"

He looked at the envelope in hand, he already knew what was in that envelope, "Before I give my tale let's fill out that form first."

Kushina nodded taking out a pen, they went to the nearest table and as the paper was pulled out he wasn't surprised that it was divorce papers. It took a few minutes to fill out, as they filled out the form Jiraiya went over to the comatose Mei.

The Sannin crossed his arms whistling, _'No wonder Minato cheated on Kushina I would have cheated on my wife too if I had a chance to date this beauty. Kushina really did a number on her though.'_

"Kushina, let me ask you something."

"…What…"

"Did you do that to Mei?" Minato looked at his now ex-wife, she looked away from him more angry tears falling down her cheeks.

"Maybe I did, maybe not." She said hugging herself

"I want a straight answer Kushina!" He said forcefully, grabbing her by the arm then turning her around to face him he held a glare to her, "Did you do that to her?"

"Yes, I did. The bambino deserved it for stealing you away from me." More hot tears rolled down her cheeks, "I don't understand Minato, I trusted you, and we trusted each other, why didn't you come to me when this happened?!"

"I wanted too!"

"Then why didn't you!" she yelled

"Because…" He said letting her go turning in frustration throwing his arms in the air, "Your temper Kushina, it scares the hell out of me! I can't go anywhere without being bruised or coming out of my house without some sort of black blue, it's annoying and unnecessary!"

Kushina flinched at that, true her anger was legendary the proof was laying down in the hospital bed, speaking of which, "How's the slut?"

"That 'slut' as you call her is my wife **Kushina Uzumaki**." The way he said her name caused more tears to run down her cheeks, she truly lost him to another woman.

"You nearly killed her." He spun around handing her a list of injuries, she swiped it from his hands reading and the list is as follows, six broken ribs, a broken collar bone, fractured arm, a broken sternum, black and blue eye(right), broken nose, almost lost the baby due to vitals dropping.

Kushina looked away.

"Take a seat Kushina and Jiraiya sensei I'm going to tell you how it started…"

They did as they were told. Kushina sat on one of the hospital bed while his sensei took out pen and paper and began to write his newest story Icha Icha book called the Heart Break starring yours truly Kushina and Minato.

"Put that piece of garbage away before I flash you away to the nearest hot spring to be beaten by a group of women." Minato said pointing an accusing finger at his sensei.

"Aw come on…this piece of garbage is the reason you named your son, my godson Naruto."

Minato and Kushina's killing intent was through the roof, it was bad enough that they divorced and fighting, they didn't need this now.

The white haired Sannin gulped quickly disappearing his pen and paper, he whistled while twiddling his fingers trying to look innocent.

When Minato said it was going to be a long story, he meant it. He explained to his depressed ex-wife that he met Mei at a bar and being the gentleman that he was he decided to keep her company.

He also explained that it was never his intentions to be heavily intoxicated and have sex her, he never wanted it, he was trying to leave her hotel room instead they had sex with each other than next thing he knew Mei was pregnant and they started dating pretty much his red head ex-wife filled in the blanks after that and the rest she pretty much knew.

"And the rest you pretty much know." Minato

Kushina was silent then she said, "Minato it was my dream to have a happy family but I guess that dream for me won't come true."

"I wish I could turn back the clock to stop myself from doing it Kushina than we would be together but what's done is done we can only move on now."

Kushina nodded at this, "Minato I loved you, you loved me and I don't want to be in the middle of your new love, I'm going to disappear for a while to get my head straight…"

"No you are not! You are jinchuurki holding the nine tails inside of you, any other ninja from any other nation kidnaps you like the last time, I don't think even I could protect you."

"I can protect myself thank you very much!"

"You are not leaving this village and you are not doing anything else! From this point forward Kushina I'm putting you on probation for one almost killing my wife Mei and two you're being the godmother of my child tend and care for him."

Kushina blinked in surprise, "Just like that?"

"Just like that." He said, "And since I'm Hokage this is my order to you, I will not reveal the reason why you're on probation to the council because our past history, however that was no excuse to almost kill Mei with blind fury.

"Fine, I can accept those terms however if you break her heart like you did to me." Kushina grabbed Minato by the edge of his cloak, "I will personally castrate your family jewels preventing you from having children ever again."

Jiraiya knew it was that time to leave the hospital since it was half past 10 and bade farewell to both and left but not before taking a good look at his newborn godson. After he left the Yondaime fell on both his knees and knee-walked in front of his ex-wife, "Kushina, please find it in your heart to forgive me, I never wanted this to happen but somehow it did."

When she motioned for him to get up slowly from his kneeling position he felt two arms embrace him and a head on his chest. Slowly but surely he returned the hug but not right after receiving a hard punch on the head.

"Minato I can't forgive you for what you did right now, emotionally it will take some time for me to recover from all this. Once this blows over then we will talk about forgiveness on that note not now."

"I can accept that." He said embracing her one last time as his lover

* * *

One week later

Kushina did a very good job in taking care of her godson Naruto, she did visit him at the hospital, fed him when he needed to be fed and changed him when he needed to be changed. Minato and Kushina moved trying to be friendly towards each other, though the tension was still there.

Though something troubled Minato as he watched his wife Mei coma state what if something a happened to him who would be left to take care of Naruto? Not many people knew about the divorce as well as the real mother of the newborn Naruto only a select few knew, his sensei, Kushina and finally a trusted friend of Kushina's: Mikoto Uchiha and her husband Fugaku Uchiha (whom Minato was on good terms with) the head of the Uchiha clan as well as Konoha's Military police force and finally three trusted ANBU ninja.

Minato decided to call them in his office one day as the sole witnesses as he wrote down in documents, that if either he or Mei were unable to take care of Naruto, he would be passed down to Jiraiya to care of and if he couldn't do then it would be Kushina, and if not her than he would be adopted into the Uchiha Clan.

Mikoto was very excited to be part of the extended family of Naruto and both she and her husband accepted the role to be the foster parents of Naruto if worse came to worse.

* * *

Three days later

10:30 am

Kushina came by the hospital to pick up Naruto to go on their daily walks, Minato accompanied her to visit Mei again though trust building was taking time for both the Uzumaki and the Namikaze.

Mei was still in coma, the doctors have told the Yondaime that it could months, years, or even decades before she wakes much to his dismay.

He stayed at the hospital for nearly 5 hours talking to the comatose Mei. He made sure to write her a letter explaining everything that had transpired in the last few days.

Suddenly, the hospital started to shake, Minato thought it was an earthquake however that was not the case as something very cold sent shivers down his spine.

An ANBU appeared to him whispering in his ear, he quickly stood up knocking his chair, "The nine tails escaped but how!" Then he remembered, "Kushina and Naruto!"

Minato and the ANBU were thrown to the ground by another more powerful earthquake. Quickly gathering his cloak he vanished in a flash.

* * *

**LXD: Hello again chapter 4 of Naruto of Twist of fate, so next chapter will be a time skip from this. Thanks to those who are reviewing and subscribing and adding this fanfiction to favorites. Comment, rate, subscribe till then. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto and characters belong to Masashi ****Kishimoto any other names mentioned that you don't recognize belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Six Years Later

The doors of the Hokage tower opened and there walked out a woman around the age of 26, she has ankle-length, auburn hair, a top knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes are light green. She was dressed in a long-sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below her knees. She was Mei Terumi the new Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure along with her two bodyguards Ao and Chojiro.

Now, as the newly appointed Mizukage, she was trying to get new allies to further Kirigakure regrowth in strength and as well to erase the name that tainted it, after the Yondaime Mizukage died people now started to call Kiri 'The Bloody Mist'.

The talks were going well with the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf and a couple more meetings meant for sure, there would be a strong alliance between the two countries, which brought a small smile upon her face.

She sighed deeply and smiled sadly at the village, it had been 5 years since she was last here, but still her heart tightened from her loss of the four most important people in her life, her beloved husband Minato and her beloved newborn son whom she did not have the privilege to meet.

She found out after coming out of her coma a year later that Yondaime Hokage had committed suicide after the loss of his wife Kushina who sacrificed herself to seal the Nine-tails into their 'newborn' son.

* * *

Flashback

Mei awoken slowly, when her eyes open all the way she saw a white ceiling. She looked down noticing she laid on a hospital bed, she looked around her surroundings everything was fairly new.

'_How long was I out?' _She thought

"I see that you are awake." A voice called out to her

Weakly, she turned her head to be met with an older man wearing white robes and a Hokage hat. She was very confused, last time she checked Minato was the Hokage not the man who was in front of her.

"W-wh-who…are you?" She asked weakly

"I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime of the Hidden Leaf Village and you must be Mei Terumi hailing from the Hidden Mist Village."

"How…"

"Minato never stopped talking about, not once did I not hear your name over and over and over again. He also told me about your relationship with him. I must say even if I was in his position I probably would have done the same in my youth had you been around during my time."

Mei had no idea how to take that, a compliment or not. Still a couple of things came to her attention, "Minato…where is…"

Hiruzen face darken, Mei face turned even paler than before, "I'm afraid Minato is dead, he committed suicide four days ago leaving behind a regret letter and as for your pregnancy Ms. Terumī…"

Her hands started to shake, _'Minato is…dead…'_

"Doctors managed to save you and the child and it was a healthy baby boy, however you fell into a coma after they had cut you opened to save the boy, we were unsure if you are going to wake up or not. You nearly lost life twice last year, yet somehow you pulled your with your vitals stabilizing."

'_Thank goodness the baby safe… wait, did he say a year!' _Mei looked into the older man's eyes, "H-h-ho-how long… was I out…"

"A year and three days…" He responded

"My child…may…I see…"

The Sandaime placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked very confused, "I don't want to be the bearer of bad news; I'm afraid that your child that you had with Minato is dead."

Her world shattered at that moment, she went completely numb. Not only was her beloved dead, she never had a chance to hold her newborn son or cradle him in her arms, tears overwhelmed her as they started to drip onto the blanket.

It started out like rain drops with one or two, then it streamed like rivers. There was still one thing she wanted to know, "How…"

"What I'm about to tell is an S-class information, the penalty of speaking this to any one at all is death regardless of what village you come from." The third looked at her, it looked like her heart wasn't going to take much more of this, "We were attacked by none other than the Kyūbi no Yōko…"

He explained to her on that day of the attack children under 1 week had died during the night of the attack due to all the deadly chakra in the air, as he suspected Mei's heart couldn't take another blow, soon she was in denial and despite coming out of a coma she threw hysteria fit, doctors had to come in to put her down and sedate her before she hurt herself and others.

She was finally released from the hospital after six months, she could not believe her eyes even if she was seeing it. The village was in ruins and partially rebuilt.

Mei went to the cemetery of fallen ninjas where she found Minato's grave, that day she fell to her knees pouring her heart out over his grave.

Mei left the Hidden Leaf six days later heart broken, traumatized and was never the same again. Once she got back to Kiri she joined the resistance.

End of Flashback

* * *

The physical wounds healed but the emotional hurt was still there even after five years, she had to accept the fact that they were gone and never to return. Mei clenched her teeth and hands making a fist; her eyes began to moist with tears as she fought them back from spilling, it still hurt.

Since then she had a soft spot for children from newborns to the age of 12, however she vowed to herself to never adopt a child or marry since it would never be able to fill the void in her heart, when some new couple passed her by her eyes would be dark with jealousy and envy.

Whenever she saw married couple with children she run away from her body guards finding a spot safe enough and cry, yet when the word marriage would pop up her anger would boil over and she would take an object smashing it then burning it to the ground with her lava release jutsu.

Soon people started to fear her, nick naming her 'The Red Savina' after 20 incidents with the forbidden word.

Very lost in her thoughts her two body guards looked at each other then back at her. Ao walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder breaking the Mizukage from her thoughts.

"Lady Mizukage…is everything alright?"

Taking a deep breath and exhaling she put on a fake smile, "Yes Ao I'm just thinking about this new alliance between Konoha and Kirigakure."

Ao didn't buy it however knowing the Mizukage he left her alone. Mei told Ao and Chojiro that they were free to roam through the village and meet back at the hotel in three hours.

The two men nodded leaving their leader alone in the middle of a crowed street. Mei started walking towards the route of the hotel in the Center of Konoha when a sound caught her attention, when she turned she saw counting them eight angry older men chasing a boy no older than six years old.

"What in the world?"

A brow was raised and curiosity got the better of Mei, she debated for a few moments whether or not to see what was going on with the boy being chased or go to her hotel room.

She sighed, curiosity was getting the better of her.

'_This shouldn't concern me whatsoever yet I feel a sudden unpleasant feeling about those men.' _ Mei followed them from a distance.

The running boy

"COME BACK HERE HELLSPAWN!"

"DOG TAKE YOUR MEDICINE LIKE THE DEMON YOU ARE!" Another shouted after him.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY WITH YOUR LIFE AS YOU TOOK MY FAMILY FROM ME!"

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!"

The boy in tears ran as fast as he could as he turned the corner at high speeds. Looking back to see eight civilians running at him. He made a left into an alleyway silently praying it was not a dead end, unfortunately if there was a higher being they had a very humorless sense of entertainment.

The boy was on his way to get his bowl of ramen when suddenly a couple civilians started calling him out and throwing rocks at him and chasing him throughout the town and now he was exhausted from all that running.

"I think he made a left into the alleyway!"

"We have got IT now!" Another cried out in rage

He looked frantically left, right, left, up, down, at a wall that was in front of him, trying to find a way to escape the cruel fate that awaited him.

"When I get my hands on him I'm going to rip that demon limb from limb." Another one cried

"We've got you now brat!"

"Nowhere else left to run Naruto." The men laughed darkly cracking their knuckles.

The boy shook in fear at what he saw, the people closest to him were holding big knives, others with kunai, and he wanted to cry even more as they started to pound him into a bloody pulp.

Something hit him and everything went black.

* * *

**LXD: Cliffhanger you got to love those cliffhangers. Mei the new appointed Mizukage returns to the village after x amount of years, still can't over the fact that her beloveds are dead. Now what will happen to Naruto nobody knows…tell me what you think comment, rate it, subscribe…until the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto any other names mentioned that you don't recognize belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Mikoto a fair-skinned young woman with long around her mid 20's, she has black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron worn over it.

She decided to visit a certain blond child at his apartment with her son and nephew.

'_Naruto…' _She thought sadly, _'If only the council could have let us adopt you like your father asked than you would not be alone.'_

Mikoto sighed deeply, six years ago when the nine tails attacked the village, Fugaku and she went to find the baby Naruto leaving their eldest Itachi with the youngest Uchiha their second son Sasuke.

Fugaku had ordered all the Uchiha's to help evacuate citizens, tend to the wounded and make sure to clear a path for people to find shelter after receiving an urgent note from the Third Hokage. As they obeyed their clan leader, both them went straight to the hospital to find baby Naruto to make sure he was alright.

Unfortunately to both the Uchiha's dismay Naruto was not even in the hospital the night of the attack, the doctors told them that he was with his godmother Kushina. Mikoto knew Kushina was the jinchuurki of the nine-tails and feared the worst for both her and the child.

Then just like that Minato came in a flash into the hospital with not only Kushina in his arms but his newborn son.

He briefly explained that he was fighting a masked man who was controlling the Kyūbi with the Sharingan surprising both, the real surprise came when the masked man mentioned his name was Madara Uchiha.

Fugaku didn't know what to make of it, and just like that Minato was gone again before anything else was said with his ex-wife and son as the roar of the fox was heard.

A year later the village learned of Minato's death which he left a suicide note in which Fugaku became suspicious because he knew Minato was never the one to give up on life so easily, however things turned to the worst as the Uchiha's by order of the council were banished from the village to the outskirts of the Leaf for conspiracy against them.

The elder council believed as the Uchiha clan's Sharingan was known to be capable of controlling the Nine-Tails, the elders of Konoha suspected them of being responsible for the attack.

This act along with 24/7 surveillance on them infuriated the Uchiha Clan despite Fugaku's efforts to keep them in check.

Mikoto remembered that a week later she tried to adopt Naruto after filling out paperwork was denied by the council this brought an up roar to the villagers when they found out about the adoption thus condemning the Uchiha clan once more as the villagers thought they were going to use the boy for their personal revenge.

It was a complete disaster as she tried to honor Minato request.

Ever since then Naruto was the only outsider to be allowed into the Uchiha Compound much to the paranoia of the village.

Now everywhere she went whispers, rumors and dark eyes followed her everywhere causing a very uncomfortable situation.

"Oba-Chan?" a voice called out to her

She looked to be met with the eyes of her nephew.

"What is it Daichi?" She asked him

"You seem very lost in thought today. Is something bothering you?" He asked concerned

Mikoto smiled at her nephew, she found him ever since his parents died during the attack, he was only three when they died and since then he was living with her, her husband, Itachi and Sasuke in the main house.

"I have a lot on my mind Daichi, it's nothing serious."

"Thinking about Naruto again?" He asked

"…" Mikoto looked at him in surprise

"Ha…if Oba-Chan keeps this up Sasuke, you're out of the clan." He snickered much to the protest of his younger cousin.

"HEY! I know mom loves me very much Daichi and she will never do that to me." He pouted

"Maybe, maybe not who knows? She has quite a soft spot for Naruto…if you what I mean…" Daichi laughed as his younger cousin began to chase him around shouting in protest

She sighed that was Daichi for you always a joker never to take things to serious which sometimes gets him into a lot a trouble yet he was the top of his class which confused the hell out of people.

He always says that he serious despite his attitude still people do not take him seriously which proves to be a fatal mistake on their part 9 out of 10 times.

She shook her head, "Daichi!"

"Yes…" He stopped placing a hand on Sasuke head stopping him from attacking the older boy.

"Take your cousin and buy him something in the market I'll meet up with you two later in the compound."

"Hai… come on itoko let's get some candy!"

"Alright, later mom!"

Once out of view she smile shaking her head in disbelief, _'What am I going to do with that boy?'_

She chuckled headed to the route of Naruto's apartment, on her way she saw someone that she never thought she see again.

She gasped as she saw an angry looking red head woman carrying a near to death unconscious Naruto in her arms.

'_It can't be…' _Her mind raced a mile a minute she has seen this woman through photos, _'Mei…you have returned…'_

* * *

5 minutes prior

Too say Mei was shocked was an understatement to say that she was furious at what she was seeing was perfectly on how she felt right now. Eight…not one, or two or three but eight grown men were beating a little child no older than six years old and probably a child that was not theirs were not holding back in the slightest. That wasn't the worst bit though she took in the fact that they took pleasure in doing it.

Mei had enough as she appeared in front of the attackers stopping them from continuing from hurting the defenseless child. They glared at her trying to raise killing intent Mei returned her own dosage.

One of the men glaring at the woman yelled at her while trying not to faint from the killing intent that radiated off her, "Why are you helping that spawn from hell?"

"Why are you attacking a defenseless child?" She screamed causing them to flinch

He is no child!" the second one spoke, "He is a demon disguised as a child!"

"Yeah, now step aside lady unless you want to get hurt too!" Right when the man was about to strike Mei blocked his punch returning a punch to the third man in his chest and sending him flying into the opposite wall of a gift shop.

The others enraged charged at her, Mei didn't seem to care as she made hands signs, and opened her mouth with steam coming from it.

The men were consumed by it were blinded it by it.

"Hey where'd she go?"

"Look around she got to be here somewhere!"

"I don't mean to be a bother but did anyone notice something awfully familiar about her?"

The seven perked up at this, come to think about it that woman did resemble a bit of 'The Red Savina'.

Before they had a chance to figure that out they were hit one by one by something wet and hard.

"What the!"

The mist cleared to see a shaking Chūnin ninja and a very furious looking woman in front of him.

"W-who…are…y-y-y-you?"

"I am Mei Terumī the Godaime of the Hidden Mist Village!"

The man literally wet his pants as he fainted.

Mei narrowed her eyes before turning her attention to the boy, her eyes moisten in tears as she saw his state, _'How could those animals do this to this poor child who is only beginning his life?'_

She scooped him up brushing away any dirt that was on his face. For some reason out of the blue she felt something towards this boy though she couldn't explain it she felt as if they were connected somehow.

Sighing she decided to take the boy to the hospital, praying silently that the child was alright.

* * *

Naruto's Mindscape

*Drip*

The sound of dripping water was heard

*Drip*

**"**_**You runt, you really are weak! You better be grateful to me after I heal you… and be thankful to your beloved Fourth Hokage, who sealed me inside a twerp like you!**_**" **

Naruto was very confused right now he should be in pain to point of near death probably dead already if this is what you want to call dead.

"**Fool you are not dead we're in your head."**

Now he was sacred who was that speaking?

"**GET UP YOU RUNT BEFORE I EAT YOU ALIVE!" **The dark voice boomed

With a jolt Naruto looked around his surroundings, this wasn't Konoha.

"**Of course this isn't that damn village we are inside your head dimwit, in case you haven't noticed! You are in here because you nearly died."**

Naruto looked everywhere briefly wondering where the voice was coming from.

"**I'm over here kit. Now turn around!" **

Naruto did as he was told and soon was face to face with a giant gate in front of him, his mouth agape he couldn't begin to express on how dumfounded he was when he saw what was behind the other side of it.

He saw a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, possessing the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands.

"Who are you?" He asked the fox

"**The names Kurama runt, I'm the nine tail fox or the Kyūbi no Yōko." **It responded with a growl, "**I'm the reason why your life is a living nightmare."**

"What you're the reason why people have been saying mean things to me!" He said on the verge of tears

"**Don't you dare think about crying!" **He sat up on its' hind legs, **"You cry too much, it's driving me nuts!" **

"Oh yeah!" He said tears slipping down his cheeks, he wiped them away, "You're not the one who has to suffer with people trying to kill you, and I've been fighting for my life ever since I was born."

Kurama gave him one of those looks that said 'are you serious right now?' He leaned into the bars of the cage where his left eye studied the boy, **"Kit I've been around longer than you have so I know what I mean when I say that I have been treated nothing like trash and a piece of garbage through my whole life." **

"Doesn't change that fact that people still hate…" Then it dawned on the boy, "Say didn't the Yondaime kill you?"

The beast smiled chuckling darkly, showing off its sharp teeth, **"He didn't kill me. He sealed me inside you when my first jinchuurki sacrificed herself to save you. The children around your age are just told that he killed me, so that they don't hate you. The Hokage even made a law so that anyone who talks about it, will be put to death. Though that prevents parents from telling their children about me that does not stop them from telling their children to avoid you. In the end, it was a pretty useless action, because it hasn't done you any good."**

Naruto's world crashed in that moment. The Kyuubi was sealed inside of him?! That was why they called her a demon and a monster! Because of the Kyūbi! They were being mean to him because they thought that he was the fox and even tortured him because of what they believed.

He began to cry. What had he done to deserve any of this? Why did they blame him for everything when he didn't know about this until now?

The Kyūbi sat in the cage looking neutral at the distraught boy. When he was finally seized, they properly introduced themselves and chatted for a ūbi stated to Naruto that a woman was carrying him to a hospital which was surprising to say the least.

Naruto later had told Kurama that it was his dream to become Hokage and to be recognized by everyone to which Kurama had an idea.

"**You want to become Hokage, kit?" **asked the fox

"Heck yeah! It's one of the most awesome things to happen to any ninja!"

"**The way to become Hokage is long and hard. You will have to train hard to become one of the greats. I be willing to train if you if it makes up the years of torture that you had to go through when you get older, that doesn't mean that you don't listen to your sensei's that is."**

"You serious you will train me?"

"**What part of ****WILLING**** DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" **He roared

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, then the fox grumbled something under his breath calling him an idiot.

The blonde said something that surprised him, "Hey Kurama?"

"**What?" **He said lying on his forearms

"Will you be my friend?" he asked innocently

Kurama head shot up like volcano, he looked at the blonde boy in front of him, and a few moments went by, **"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Naruto didn't what was funny, he asked a very serious question.

The fox laughter died down slowly as it looked at a very serious looking Naruto, **"Ha…ha…you're not kidding are you?"**

Naruto glared at the fox then he slumped into defeat. Kurama didn't know what possessed him to do this, he didn't know if it was guilt or what, he moved one of his long arms extended it towards Naruto who looked at it in surprise.

The blonde saw the fist then back at the fox.

"**Do you want to be friends or not?" **He growled

Naruto smiled as he bumped fist with the fox, "Believe it I will…"

Kurama smiled closing his eyes, **"You should get up now I'm sure that woman would like to ask you a few questions."**

Soon the place began to fade away and Naruto soon returned to the land of the living.

* * *

**LXD: Consider this an early update because I feel like updating a bit earlier than usual XD. Now you got an inturduction to few new characters and Naruto has met Kurama and the fox will train him when he gets older. Tell me is this a dream come true or not? Lol, any way a quick glance of what is to come next chapter, Mei will take Naruto to the hospital to ask him questions. Comment, rate, subscribe…Till the next chapter. **

**PS: Happy Father day to all you dad's out there and have a wonder day or evening **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto any other names mentioned that you don't recognize belong to me.**

**Chapter 7**

Mei was waiting patiently in room 526 with Naruto; she was leaning against a wall looking at the blonde boy with arms crossed.

He was lying down on the hospital bed as they waited for the doctor with an IV attached to his arm.

The boy was malnourished to the point where anyone could see his rib cage, Mei watched them carefully as they put I.V and nutrients in Naruto. She already saw him getting beat up by a group of adult men, who knows if they intended to if she left.

This sudden urge to protect him was very nagging.

Mei stared at him for a few moments taking in the features that he has. She mentally noted that he had blonde spiky hair, his facial features on the other hand was a shock to her, the boy lying in front of her was almost a striking resemblance to her with her rounded face with the whiskers on his cheeks.

'_Take away the whiskers and he looks like me a little bit…' _She thought

As for what he wore; a black t-shirt with a red spiral in the center wearing green cargo pants with blue sandals, the Mizukage walked to the side of the bed.

She touched the side of his face caressing his cheek, she sighed deeply lost in her thoughts _'What did this boy do to deserve so much pain from the village? This is not the Konoha I know…'_

The bruises that Naruto had had been slowly fading away every passing minute, sure some of the cuts those accursed villagers did to healed quickly but others seemed to take a bit longer. Of course when they got here doctors where not too happy when they saw him.

She did some persuasive ways to get them to take a look at Naruto.

Early 10 minutes ago

When they first came into hospital, no one said a word to her for they seemed busy and when the nurses looked at what she was carrying in her arms, they were disgusted, shocked or in disbelieve the whole place suddenly stopped.

The atmosphere was tense not a sound was heard; Mei sensed it and did not like it. It was slowly coming back to life as nurses began to ignore the woman and the boy that she clung onto

A young female doctor around the age of 30 walked by them.

"Excuse me, doctor?"

She turned with a smile to face the Mizukage she was a brown-haired woman wearing a white robe, "Yes can I help you miss?"

"Yes, I brought in this boy I was wondering if you can-"

"Take that **thing** out of here! He is not welcomed here!"

Mei was taken aback from the comment. She was shocked to see that many people in this village were treating this boy as an outcast instead of one of their own.

"He is not a thing but a child, how can anyone disregard the boy? Do you not see that he is in need of medical assistance?"

"That 'boy' you consider is not a boy but a monster underneath." She pointed an accusing finger at the unconscious Naruto, "IT destroyed our lives, family and our home **it** has no place here so I tell you this once leave this place and never return with **that** again. Better yet why don't you put it in a trash can where it belongs?"

The other nurses and medical-nin and doctors smirked, whispers such as 'That'll teach her', and 'Keep that demon out of here' were heard.

Mei blood began to boil, her anger was beginning to rise, and she laid Naruto down on the bench.

"Great now I'll have to burn it once he wakes up." She muttered under her breath

A death glare was shot towards the woman doctor standing in front of her, within seconds the doctor was pinned to the wall with one of the arms of the Mizukage holding her in place above her abdomen where sternum section was with the other with a kunai to the throat.

"You listen here you pathetic worm! Don't you know who you are dealing with here?"

"I could careless of who the hell you are! You are helping that…that…"

The doctor squirmed under applied more pressure that Mei was doing. It got to the point where she gasped in pain from feeling her ribs starting to crack.

"P-please…don't…er…hurt…me…"

"Why shouldn't I? After all I could crush your body where you stand, you do realize that…" She leaned in very closely, "Tell me what about the boy that makes people like you treat him like trash? Is he not a human being like the rest of us? Hmmm…"

"You don't understand, there's r-reason however it is forbidden for us villagers to talk about it or the penalty is death by hanging and who wants that I ask?"

"Tell me then the reason…"

"I-I cannot…"

Mei applied more pressure to her arm squeezing the doctor a bit more painfully. A small whimper escaped her lips, "Please! Stop!"

"Why should I? After all I am the Mizukage." She said matter-of-factly with a deadly smile. The hospital froze not a body moved from their place. The tension in the air suddenly disappeared, silence ruled the lobby a pin could be heard if it had been dropped.

Eyes could only watch the interaction between the head doctor and the Mizukage.

"M-M-M-Mizukage…." The doctor eyes twitched, _'I am so fired…' _

"Now let's make a barging shall we? You attend the boy and I promise you that your Sandaime will not hear of this nor will hear how badly you treated one of Konoha forming ally or we could do this the hard way."

"But…but…but…but…but I didn't know!" She shouted

"You should have asked before anything else." She countered smoothly, "Now I'm sure that the Sandaime would be delighted to know that one of his hospitals refused to help one of their fellow citizens and oh…I don't know…maybe fire a certain someone for not doing their JOB right!"

The doctor swallowed dryly, she looked to her right, her companions turned a blind eye to the situation at hand for they knew what would happen if they got involved.

"I…I….will see the boy" She muttered in defeat

"I'm sorry I couldn't that part what did you say?"

"I…will…see…the d-er…boy…."

"You see you are not as dumb as you look for doing that." She said patting her cheek, "Was that so hard?"

They didn't like nor had no say in the matter, the Mizukage was here that meant that they better provide excellent service and try not to do any suspicious activity. Some of the doctors recognized her immediately as 'The Red Savina'.

The mention of the word got the doctors, nurses, medical assistance working to the maximum potential.

Now Mei waited for him to come around to ask him a few questions.

* * *

Hokage Tower

Directly in the heart of Konoha sitting behind a desk while looking through a crystal ball was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi. He going to check up on Naruto, to his surprise and anger the villagers had once again attacked Naruto yet he was saved by none other than the Mizukage or to be more specific his mother.

Behind the Hokage was one of his most trusted ANBU Ninja Neko (Cat).

"Do you think I've made the right choice Neko in lying to Mei about her son after all these years?" asked the Hokage

"Hmmm…The Yondaime did have powerful enemies and knowing that I could only say that you did what you could in protecting both of them."

"Perhaps, yet guilt is a part of life that we all have to deal with in our everyday life. We are all but humans in end we make the choices that affect ours around us. Yet I feel that she should know the whole truth and let her be with Naruto…"

The doors suddenly busted opened revealing a very mummified looking man with a cane stood at the entrance.

"Absolutely not Hokage-sama, having the jinchuurki leave the village would cripple our military might, we cannot let that happen, other villages will try to destroy or take other. Isn't that what has happened to one of your students?"

"You're are treading in dangerous water Danzō, I hold your tongue when you are in front of me when you talk about my particular student and what had happened that night."

"If I may be dismissed lord Hokage."

"You are free to leave." He said, "Before you do I will want to speak to Mei in private."

Neko nodded disappeared in poof of smoke, Hiruzen now turned his attention to the man in front of him, "Now what are some of the reasons you are here Danzō? Surely it's not to see an old friend now is it?"

* * *

Back in the hospital

2 hours passed by, Naruto started to wake up, his body was aching not as much as the people that pounded in near to death but it still hurt.

"I see that you are awake."

The little boy looked to find the source of the voice, now Kurama had told him that this woman rescued him, yet his guard went up because people who tend to 'rescue' him just beat the crap out of him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked

Naruto didn't reply, he didn't how to answer that, usually when people ask him that they were out to hurt him.

'**Just answer the question kit.' **Kurama voice said

'I…I want to but I don't…'

'**Just answer it's a simple question with you answering with a simple ok.'**

He mustered up the courage to speak, "O-ok…"

"You did take a while to answer my question young man, why?"

"What's it to you lady?" he asked suspiciously, "So you can stab me when I tell you and call me a spawn from hell?"

"No little one, I just want to know out of curiosity sake…."

"Yeah right! Just get over with it so I can go home!"

"**Not the answer she was looking for…"**

"Listen hear, you ungrateful little brat!" She pulled herself off the wall towering over the little boy. Naruto squirmed under her intense glare as she leveled herself to his height, "I saved your life you owe me an explanation to my questions, so I will ask this why people are treating you the way that they do!"

Looking away from her, tears started to fall from the blondes eyes, Mei glare soften as she looked at the weeping boy.

"Tell me…" she said softly

"IT BECAUSE I HAVE THIS!" Lifting his shirt, he revealed a seal on his stomach Mei stared dumbfounded, upon his stomach was four symbols seal. Mei looked at it tracing the spiral in the center of his abdomen around it.

"What is it?"

He sniffed trying so hard not to cry anymore but failed miserably, he let tears run freely down his cheeks "I don't know…all I know is what's behind it."

"What would that be?"

"I…possess the Nine-tails Fox within me…"

Just then three ANBU ninja appeared from out of nowhere, Mei quickly got in between them and Naruto. She readied herself for an attack however what they said made the difference.

"Mizukage-sama, the Sandaime wishes to speak to you in his office privately."

* * *

Outside of the village

"Finally after all these years I'm finally home and where I belong." A masked hooded figure approached the gates.

"Same old village, same old lifestyle. I cannot wait to settle back in."

He was confronted by the two guards in front of the gates.

"Halt! Identify yourself!" One of them said

He smirked, he pulled out his papers showing them to the guard, and he read them over. The guard looked at the seal, he recognized it as the late Yondaime seal, he nodded then he looked at the hooded masked man.

"Yoshio Uzumaki, welcome home."

"Thank you" He said. Clearing him the man entered the village, _'That was easier than I thought now to see how much the village has kept its promise to the Yondaime to honor his request of making his son the hero.'_

* * *

**LXD: I will stop it there for now, I believe this is a nice little place to stop for now. So leave your comments and thoughts about you thought about the chapter and I will catch some Z's. R&R and I will see you all on the next update, so comment, rate, subscribe… see you then **


End file.
